Unfortunately
by LiLy Mon'Roe
Summary: This fic is a apologizs fic for my friend Allan Takuto in facebook " hope you guys R&R, Taiyo confess Tenma but find out that he love someone else


**You guys new one-shot, this is a apologizes fic for my friend Allan Takuto! ^^' Hope you guys R&R **

***begins***

"Taiyo wake up, it's time for you to come back home!" Nurse Fuuyuka said waking up Taiyo who was still sleeping, Amemiya Taiyo the captain of Arakumo Gakuen. He had finally gone through his illness and being healthy once more, going to school, playing soccer with his friends, meeting his family again and …

…

… waiting for the right day for him to confess …

Yep that's right, he was in love but that person was not a girl. In fact it was a boy, a brunette named Matsukaze Tenma his very best friend. The person that made him understand what real soccer is, how fun it was and … how to smile truly.

I'm just going too made this simple, Taiyo fall in love with Tenma just by a single look. Taiyo just wished that he was alone with Tenma every day, his smile, his laugh and his …

Umm … I'm going off track right? Gomenasai minna!

Okay back to reality

Taiyo had finally woke up from every kind of waking stuff that nurse Fuuyuka used, EVERY SINGLE THING THAT SHE COULD USE!

"Thank goodness you finally wake up!" Nurse Fuuyuka had calm down, sign. "You really are a sleepy head you know!"

"Nurse Fuuyuka, I'm still sleepy!" Taiyo whined, hugging his pillow.

"But Aoi-san is here already!"

"AOI-NEE IS HERE?" Taiyo woke up, hurrying packing his stuff and dash away to the hospital hall. When he finally stops, he saw a 24-year-old woman that had a long braided raven hair with green highlighted. She was wearing a big red T-shirt saying "I'm Immortal" with baggy black pants, she look like … 14 years old.

"Yo Taiyo, are you ready?" She said, patting her brother head, making Taiyo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I have been waiting this day to tell him!" then she suddenly stop for a moment, it was the first deadly silence that I saw from her!

"I hope every will gone right!" She said smiling, and then I saw the necklace that her fiancée who was actually Raimon Junior High Soccer team coach Kidou Yuuto. The necklace said 'KidouxAoi Forever'; the necklace was a matching one to her wedding ring.

"How are Kidou and you going on?" I asked looking at her, she was blushing hard.

"We-well!" She mumbled

"Oh come o-"she suddenly looked away, she was looking at someone and it was …

Tenma

"Who are you?" Tenma asked, curiously to Aoi.

"Oh I'm Taiyo's sister, Gouenji Zandera Aoi nice to meet you!"  
"WAIT A MINUTE, AREN'T YOU KIDOU KANTOKU FIANCEE!" Tenma shouted at Aoi.

"Yes I am why you are so surprised about that?" Aoi asked puzzled.

"It just …"

"Oh well I'm gonna leave you two here, I'll searching for Yuuto-kun!" she said waving us goodbye then she leave. He saw a smile came from her, he knew it …

It's time …

"Taiyo, you didn't tell me that you have a sister!"

"I did but you didn't listen to me that all Matsukaze!" Taiyo said smirking. Tenma was like … shocked because Taiyo had never called him Matsukaze before.

"Wha-what happen to you Taiyo, wyh are you acting so strange?"

"I love you!" Taiyo mumbled making Tenma confused, he wasn't sure what he was hearing.

"What did you just say?" Tenma asked

"I said I love you idiot!"

"WHAT!"

_**Silence had passed by**_

_**No one answered**_

_**The boy who confessed **_

_**Curiously waiting for the answer**_

_**Hoping that he would be accept**_

_**By the boy he loved**_

_**That boy who bring him the light**_

_**Of happiness and smile**_

_**He would never have this day**_

_**Without that smile**_

_**Unfortunately **_

_**It didn't came true**_

"I'm sorry Taiyo, but I love Allan … not you … He had stolen my heart Taiyo … I'm sorry …" That's the answer from Tenma, he had loved someone else not Taiyo.

"Oh …. Okay then goodbye …" he ran, as fast as he could. When he turned around, the boy named Allan had come up towards Tenma kissing him. Taiyo felt tears running down his face, he couldn't stop it. He ran until he saw his sister, she was shocked seeing him crying.

"He had rejected you right?" She asked calmly, Taiyo just kept crying and crying, the older just sighed. She had knew this would happened but it's hurt too much she can't told the truth to her brother.

_**I wish this had never happen to me, no, I wish that I never fall in love …**_


End file.
